1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of using water soluble 21-polybasic esters of 1-dehydro-6.alpha.-methylhydrocortisone and their salts for the prevention and reduction of cardiotoxicity induced by doxorubicin (Adriamycin) chemotherapy. Adriamycin, an anthracycline antibiotic, is a broad spectrum antitumor agent that has been used in chemotherapy for over ten years. However, one of the most serious problems in the administration of Adriamycin in the treatment of cancer is the cardiotoxicity caused therapy.
A patient suffering from cardiotoxicity experiences prolonged systolic time interval (decreased frequency of heart beat) and/or increased resistance to coronary flow. Either of these toxic conditions can lead to severe heart damage and even death.
2. Description of the Prior Art
1-Dehydro-6.alpha.-methylhydrocortisone (6.alpha.-methylprednisolone) is a known pharmaceutical for treating inflammation. It has the following formula: ##STR1##
Water soluble 21-polybasic esters of 1-dehydro-6.alpha.-methylhydrocortisone, their salts and methods for preparing them are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,218.
Bristow et al., Proc. AACR/ASCO 1979;20:118 discloses that histamine and catecholamines have been used to mediate cardiotoxicity resulting from the use of Adriamycin in chemotherapy. However, insofar as Applicant knows, water soluble 21-dibasic esters of 1-dehydro-6.alpha.-methylhydrocortisone and their salts have never been used as an aid to prevent cardiotoxicity induced by Adriamycin chemotherapy.